fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Game of Life
The second book in the Hi no Nami series follows the plot of the first arc of the Shugo Chara! series (Episodes one through twenty-six/chapters one through fourteen.) with some obvious changes. Plot Summery Prologue "Many people will state that everyone is either basically good, or have both good and evil inside of them. This book will disprove that. All people are basically evil but can choose to become good. Some do. Some dedicate thier lives to helping others, asking for nothing in return. Most, however, give in to thier basic human nature. They control people to get what they want. Money, power, sex, ect. can all be gained by simply manipulating others. Nearly everyone does it in some way or another. They lie and cheat to get rewards, they live double lives, husbands hide thier mistresses from thier wives and wives hide thier affairs with thier tennis instructors from thier husbands. It's just the game we call life. When we're children, we are protected from the truth. Adults tell us to do things the honest and fair way, in hopes we will be one of the few who decide to be "good". Children nurture and foster thier dreams and hopes for the future, thinking they will be successful if they do it the honest and fair way. However, once they realise the reality, they throw those dreams away like how nearly everyone in America threw away thier ''Atari E.T. ''games when they realised how much it sucked. They grow up, and become manipulative bastards like everyone else. Some children see these difficulties and they become determined to jump over these hurdles to become who they want to be. However, they know they lack something, something that if they are able to obtain, they will become thier real selves. From this overwhelming determination and desire, a heart's egg is born. All kids hold an egg in thier souls. The egg of thier hearts, our would-be selves. Yet, unseen..." Part I: The Lock Hinamori Amu is viewed as "Cool and Spicy" by her classmates, but really she is shy and timid. One night, she wishes for the courage to be her real self, and thus her three eggs-one pink with a heart pattern, one blue with a spade pattern, and one green with a clover pattern-are born. Amu initially freaks out upon finding eggs in her bedbut when she figures out that something may be born from them, she realises she can't just leave them, and she brings them to school with her. While at school, Hotori Tadase-whom Amu has a crush on-notices her eggs and tries to ask her about them, but she brushes him off and walks away. Once she's away from everyone else, she begins to freak out and beat herself up about her reaction to Tadase talking to her. Later on that same day, everyone has gathered at an assembly. Amu feels bad about how she had brushed off Tadase and really wants to tell him that she's sorry about how she treated him before and that she likes him, but can't because that would be out of character. But then, a voice asks her why she doesn't change and then Amu undergoes a "Character Change" (In which one's normal personality is replaced with a completely diffrent one. They can also cause someone to gain special skills and abilities.) and confesses that she likes Tadase in front of the entire school. Amu is extremely embarrassed and matters are only made worse when Tadase rejects her. Upset, Amu runs out of the meeting. Amu runs straight out of the school and ends up at a construction site where she falls into a hole and lands on a sleeping Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto quickly realises that she has Guardian Eggs and attempts to steal them. He manages to get a hold of the pink one, but before Amu can even attempt to get it back, a bulldozer comes and prepares to drop dirt on top of the two of them. Ikuto is able to get out of the hole before it begins to bury them alive, but Amu isn't. Just as this is happening, the pink egg hatches into Amu's Guardian Character, Ran. Ran uses a Character Change to make Amu jump into the air. When Amu asks what she is, Ran explains that she is her Guardian Character, or "would-be self". Amu lands on an electrical line